


For You

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Sacrifice is not always welcome.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tony Tony Chopper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	For You

It was always a little embarrassing to find yourself stuck in the infirmary. Usually it was because you did something stupid and let your guard down, or weren’t training as hard as you needed to. He always appreciated a cool new scar, but the time it took to heal always felt like an eternity. 

This time he had a good reason to be there. He had taken a blow for Chopper. Had he been more on the ball, it wouldn’t have hit him at all, let alone to the degree it did. He was going to have to add to his training. More resistance at the very least. He didn’t need swirly brained chefs showing him up in any regard other than cooking and sheer quantity he could smoke. 

He grunted as he sat upwards. Man it was a solid cut. But thinking of what it would’ve done to Chopper made him feel better about it. The amounts of fights Zoro got it was way more than Chopper, so Zoro had more experience dealing with injuries like this. And besides, Chopper was their doctor. Where would that leave them if their doctor was badly injured. 

They were all well versed in dressing wounds, because most of them had spent years doing dumb shit for no other reason other than they could and no one could stop them. But just because they could, didn’t mean they could do it nearly as well as Chopper could. Wounds seemed to heal better when they were dealt with properly, and not when they were dealt with by the dipshit that went and got injured in the first place. 

“You shouldn’t be moving about so much yet.” Chopper scolded, as he had done a thousand times before. A lot in Chopper terms meant at all. Zoro was well acquainted with that fact.

“I’m just sitting up. I’m not getting out of bed or anything.” At least not yet. He didn’t have a plan for what kind of training he was going to do yet. Going out now would only get him drug back and forced into bed before he could get anything done.

“You need to treat yourself better! You’re sitting up too fast and aggravating the wound. If it opens again it’s only going to make this take longer!” Chopper continued to scold. 

“I think you’ve told me that already.”

“Well that’s because you don’t listen! You’re always out doing dangerous things and you’re in here more often than anyone else because of it! So someone has to care about you for you, you bastard!”

“I fight as hard as I need to fight. The Grand Line is an unforgiving place if you’re not careful. And you don’t get stronger if you’re not working hard.” This made Chopper’s face twist with rage as he turned into his heavy point and push him back down against the bed. 

“You can’t get stronger if you’re dead, Zoro! Every fight you end up hurt. Sometimes it’s minor and it’s barely anything, and other times we’re all worried you’re going to die. Especially when you go and pull stunts like this.” 

Zoro could get where he came from. It was never easy having to have someone take a blow for you. Usually he could respect when a fight was someone’s fight, but he couldn’t let a dirty trick like that play out. Chopper already had his hands full before they snuck up on him. Chopper might not’ve been a swordsman, but Zoro couldn’t allow him to have a scar on his back like that. Chopper was too brave to deserve something like that.

“You’re my friend. You needed help. The real issue is that I’m not training hard enough.”

“You’re not listening! You’re such a hypocrite! You’re helping other people all the time, and you’re never extending the same amount of care to yourself. If it were the other way around you’d be scolding me for interfering with your fight, or you would’ve pushed me aside so you could take the blow instead of blocking it. I’m the doctor, and being needed so much is nice, but it shouldn’t come at the cost of your own well being, Zoro. I don’t like seeing my friends hurt all the time.” 

Zoro wondered if Chopper knew that the way that he had him pinned to the bed was hurting his wound. It was a mild inconvenience, so he wouldn’t bring it up. Especially since Chopper was upset about how he was making him worried. He had enough to worry. 

But it didn’t take long for Chopper to notice on his own and jumped off of him as carefully as he could.. 

“See!? Even now you’re not letting me help you! I’m a lot stronger than I look, Zoro! I’m a part of this crew for a reason! I can handle feeling bad for a little bit if it means I can better help you. I’m a medical professional!” 

“It’s barely anything, I can-” 

“This isn’t about what you can and can’t handle! This is about how you don’t care about yourself in the first place! You’re always putting someone first! You can be selfish sometimes! We’re out at sea and we’re all working together to make our dreams come true. Even if you want to be the World’s Greatest Swordsman, you can afford to take a break and let others help you. We’re a team, we work together.”

Zoro had a hard time looking at him right now. Mostly because it was hard to deal with those big misty eyes. He made a lot of good points, but it was also just as much a part of his job as it was Chopper’s to make sure that their crew was safe. Even if Zoro’s way was a lot more different. 

Though that being said, even if his job was to do what the others could not, they were all impressive fighters in their own rights. And if Zoro was supposed to protect them, it made his job a lot harder to do if he kept ending up bandaged like this. He wasn’t much use to anyone like this. 

“I suppose I can take it easier.” Maybe this time he’d wait until his wounds were more healed before he went to go training. This gave him a better plan of attack anyways, and the look on Chopper’s face was worth it. 

“You really mean you’ll do it this time? And not try to sneak out and make it worse and my job harder than it needs to be?” That last part was sass, even if it was hidden behind excitement. Zoro would allow it. 

“Yeah, I feel like I could use a nap anyways.” Though injured naps always tended to be much longer than expected. “You can hop in and join me. You’re allowed to be selfish just as much as I am.” 

“You promise you’re not going to use this as a way to sneak out and train?” 

“I promise.”


End file.
